heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Dilemma
The heroes or heroine is about to faced with a hard choice when the heroes wants to achieve something that is faced with a hard choice which they later regent or know that they're doing the right thing. It's based on Hero's Weakness if villains want to get rid of the heroes and want to know what's their weakness or who they care about more than everything in the world. Examples *Yugi Muto's dilemma; Should he continue the duel and have Slifer the Sky Dragon attack, and risk endangering his friend Ryou Bakura's health or forfeit the match and put the world in danger? *Anakin Skywalker's dilemma; Should he remain loyal to Emperor Darth Sidious or save his son? *Li Shang's dilemma; Should he follow Chi-Fu's order to execute Mulan or spare her? *Aladdin's dilemma: Should he confess to Jasmine that he lied to her about being a prince, or should he free the Genie as he has promised earlier? *Johnny's dilemma: Should be remain with Mavis, or should he reject her and leave the hotel out of respect for her father? *Scamp's dilemma: should he return home to his family, or should he join Buster's gang of Junkyard Dogs, so he can fulfill his dream to become a wild dog? *Kratos' dilemma; save Pandora from Flame of Olypmus or kill Zeus for revenge? *Twilight Sparkle's dilemma; Give her Alicorn magic to Tirek or let her friends and Discord perish? *Twilight Sparkle's dilemma; Give her crown to Sunset or letting the portal destroyed? *Death's dilemma; Either resurrect Mankind or the Nephilim? *Ana Lewis's dilemma; Should she let her fiancee Duke get turned into a mindless Neo-Viper or save him? *Raven Darkholme's dilemma; Spare Bolivar Trask's life or kill him? *Verushka's dilemma; Help the HEA stop Hansel & Gretel from destroying the city or run away as a coward for all of her wrongdoings. *Carl Fredriksen's dilemma: Should he save Kevin from Charles Muntz, or should he save his house, which Muntz had set on fire? *Rose Dewitt Bukkater's dilemma: Stay in the lifeboat or stay with Jack Dawson? *Claire Dearing's dilemma: Should she open the doors and let the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar run free, or should she let them die due to the ventilation being broken? *The Grinch's dilemma: Should he save Cindy Lou from the sled or should he drop the sled since he doesn't have any strength to pull it? **In the 2018 animated adaptation: Should Grinch listen to Cindy Lou's advice by listening their music which it will take his sadness away or continue to steal Christmas by dumping it at Mt. Crumpet? *The Great Leslie's dilemma: Should he chase after Prof. Fate and Max or save the town of Boracho after Fate destroyed his gas? *Lightning McQueen's dilemma: Finish the race, or help the King whom was crashed by Chick Hicks *Woody's dilemma: Going to Japan together with Stinky Pete or in pieces, assuring that if he has been fixed once, he can be fixed again. *Oh’s dilemma: Help Tip find her mom or run away because of Gorg. *Kamen Rider Black's dilemma: Letting the earth destroyed in pieces or accept himself of become the next Creation King? *The Great Leslie's dilemma: Chase after Prof. Fate after he stealed some gasoline or save the town of Boracho from the fire that Fate caused. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healings Category:Conflicts